Makeup
by Cliscia
Summary: Anzu muses over who Yuugi really is, and how her life has changed because of him and his new sudden personality. Peachshipping, Season O


**Looking at my profile, I noticed that the only things I've written in a long while are dark, containing mostly rape/non consensual sex. So, to lighten the mood, I picked a more cheerful pairing. I'm an adamant Anzu fan, and will not tolerate bashers, so here's my contribution to her small, but fun fandom. **

* * *

Life was something that was supposed to be dull and boring, something where you followed a schedule and stuck by it every day. Nothing changed and nothing exciting ever really happened unless it was preplanned.

But this defiantly wasn't planned.

Freshman year seemed to come on as something dull and boring, fitting in quite nicely with the rest of Anzu's life. Classes and friends and homework and chores… there was never any variety, nothing ever there to pull her out of the mindless itinerary. And Anzu longed for something that would.

And maybe just that one time, just that small thought, that one little want was answered by something, someone, somewhere, and change stepped into her life. But change was not expected to be in the short form or Yuugi Moutou. She had imagined, if anything, that if her life was to change, it would be by her own hands and her own hard work or by a handsome gentleman who would ride in with his gallant armor and sweep her off her feet. But what she was not expecting was Yuugi Moutou, normal, short Yuugi Moutou who she had known her entire life.

Anzu sighed at her appearance in the mirror, fixing her hair and makeup. It wasn't much, but it made her feel less self conscious. She could pick apart at herself forever. Her nose was too small and her eyes were too big, her skin complexion was terrible, and acne did not help, even though she was blessed by not having much. But makeup helped hide these flaws, if at least just a bit. And maybe that was what Yuugi was doing. Maybe he was hiding his real self behind a false front, just like how she did with makeup. But his makeup was…a completely different personality.

It was a bit subtle at first, just little inklings that Yuugi wasn't quite the same anymore. She had thought at first that Honda and Jounouchi had been the ones to change him since they were so… _rebellious,_ but after a while, she had figured that that wasn't it. Maybe it was when the convict had escaped and held her hostage at Burger World that she had first noticed that Yuugi was _not the same._ There was no hint of shyness or weakness in his voice when he had spoken, her eyes blindfolded. His voice was mature and strong and he held himself differently, even if she could not see. It was the change she had been waiting for, and she had fallen in love.

Frowning a bit at her appearance, Anzu turned back from the mirror to face her room, looking at the outfit she had laid out. Normal, casual, but it allowed her femininity to be accented, which was something that was needed when your friends were almost all boys. Her frown changing to a smile, she slid the shirt over her head and pulled the pants up her legs, approving her appearance in the mirror.

Anzu wasn't stupid. She was smart, got good grades in school, and knew that Yuugi was the owner of the voice that had saved her then. But how? He had always been so meek and quiet, a pushover really, and got teased in school. Where had the sudden change come from? It was so different from the Yuugi that she knew - but she loved it. There was something in the way that Yuugi's dorky mannerisms made her feel now was different. He hadn't really been noticed before, just a friend, but she found herself staring at him longer and longer. Why didn't he act strong and sure of himself all the time? Why was it only on certain occasions? Maybe it was the questions that she asked herself that led her to being infatuated with him more. The voice had only been the starting point. How he was now was what kept her interested.

Or maybe, the answer laid in the necklace of his. That strange necklace that held Egyptian flair to it which he had started toting around the time that his personality had changed. Was that it? Was there some sort of ancient Egyptian spell in it? Anzu almost laughed out loud at her silly thoughts as she tidied up her room. Or maybe that necklace hosted a spirit that lived through Yuugi, which would explain why his change in stature and voice which only happened rarely. Standing straight up from where she had been leaning over to pick up her books, Anzu looked at herself oddly in the reflection of her window and scoffed. Yeah, right. She really needed to stop thinking about stuff like that. Even if Yuugi was changing her life and making it more interesting, even things like that wouldn't happen.

Still, Anzu was in love with him, and there was no denying that. Her heart twisted in that funny little way whenever she thought of him and his cute smile. But, god! He was so thickheaded! Didn't he see that she had a crush on him? Was he that blind? Or did he just not want to jeopardize their relationship? After all, they had been friends for so long… Anzu didn't care that he was short. Anzu didn't care that he had such odd interests. Anzu didn't care that he was still childish and naive. It was what made him Yuugi and what she had fallen in love with. She loved his dorky interests and his childish view of the world which was so different from her own.

Perhaps she should be more forward. He was a guy, after all, and maybe he would notice her more of if she was more…girly? Anzu didn't know. She hadn't really dated much, only a couple of guys, and had dumped them, disappointed in their bland personalities. She wore skirts and put on makeup. Wasn't that girly? So if that wasn't it, what was? Sighing, she sat down on the edge of her bed and leaned back, staring up at her cream colored ceiling. Maybe she should indulge in _his_ interests. She wasn't really adamant about the games he liked to play, but still they were fun, and so maybe she could try them more. Maybe that's what Yuugi wanted. A girlfriend that was a friend, someone who shared the same interests and was…fun.

Making a noise in the back of her throat in frustration, Anzu rolled over onto her stomach, fiddling with the blanket of her bed. For a person with such simple pleasures, Yuugi sure was hard to figure out. Maybe the other Yuugi, the strong Yuugi, would be easier. Maybe that part of him would be less hard to understand, and more physical. Anzu smiled at that. She wouldn't mind a kiss from him once in a while, if not more.

When would that time come? Which one of Yuugi's personalities was really him? Was it the strong Yuugi, the Yuugi that had confidence in himself and his voice? Or was it shy, cute Yuugi who laughed and blushed when complimented? The idea that they were one person was hard to imagine. She had never seen the strong side of Yuugi before… It could be that it was his way of growing up. He was still childish after all, and maybe he was starting to leave that behind. Anzu didn't really like that, though. His fun personality was one of the main reasons she loved him so much.

Moaning in frustration, she ran a hand through her hair and sighed, but then smiled after. Anzu hadn't had so many things to think about before. But this was what romance was. Romance was a fickle dancer who would flit by and hold out a hand for her to take and follow its steps, but would leave her quickly after in the middle of the song, longing for something but not knowing what it was. Yuugi was what she longed for, and she knew that. But which Yuugi was it that she liked? Did she really have to decide if they were one person? And maybe that was what was so interesting.

The idea of mystery. Yuugi and 'mysterious' really hadn't ever fit together in a sentence before, but then again, this was another change. And like always, she loved it. She loved her life now with her friends and her object of interest. Life was fun whenever she went out now, wondering what would happen that day and wondering when the next time she would see that strong part of Yuugi was.

Content from her musings, Anzu fixed her hair one last time as she glanced by her mirror and left her room, shutting her door behind her. Slipping on her pair of pale flip flops, Anzu left her house, knowing that Yuugi would be waiting for her by the school. Today was going to be interesting. But which Yuugi would it be? Anzu didn't want to know that answer. She would rather find it out for herself.

* * *

**Reviews. They are a part of me. Do not deny them from me, or I don't think I can take it. **


End file.
